


Idea for a story

by Lillyfan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Person Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake Feels, Tired Tim Drake, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyfan/pseuds/Lillyfan
Summary: Street kids + credit card and an inability to write
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Everyone, Alfred Pennyworth & batkids, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Idea for a story

I have an idea for a story but I am unable to read it. The idea is Bruce has a bank account that is used to buy street kids gifts and each batchild has a credit card for this account. Then it’s basically each time the fat kid use this credit card. Little bit of hurt/comfort in there and all the other tags I have if you want to use them.


End file.
